Overpowering the Enemy
In any story, the hero or heroine doesn't always outsmart or stand up against the enemy. Sometimes, heroes, usually the sidekicks or supporting characters can overpower or mob an enemy to save someone or ensure a plan goes well. The method could be either physically or in psychological manner. Examples *The Boxtrolls overpower Mr. Gristle to save Eggs from being killed at the hands of Archibald Snatcher and the Red Hats. *Ginger and the hens overpower Mr. Tweedy and tie him up to ensure their escape plan goes well. *Scuttle and Ariel's sea friends do a number on Ursula (disguised as a maiden named Vanessa) to stop the wedding and save Prince Eric. *Jade Chan and her clones overpower Po Kong to save her uncle. *Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack and Gosalyn Mallard overpowering Major Synapes (who is pure thought) by asking various questions, causing the villain to be confused, destroying him. *Woody and the mutant toys mob Sid to save Buzz. *Bart Simpson and the school children mob and overpower Nelson Muntz and the bullies. *Despite being blasted by Jafar, the injured Iago uses his last bit of strength to kick the Jafar's lamp into the molten lava, causing Jafar to be electrocuted and explode into dust. *Pepita overpowers Ernesto de la Cruz for his actions against the Rivera family, and throws him flying to the bell tower, where Ernesto smacks face-first to the iron bell. While recovering, the bell falls and crushes Ernesto, copying his original death. *Peter Rabbit and his friends overpower Mr. Tod, Tommy Brock and McGregor's cat and send them rolling downhill. *Anastasia destroys Rasputin's reliquary, causing the evil sorcerer to vanish from existance. *The Ghostly Trio using their ghostly powers by transforming into a three eyed monster to scare Desmond Spellman, cauising him to fall into the Abyss. *Jolt redirecting Tankor's cannon towards Dirge. *Ant-Man crawls into Yellowjacket's suit and dismantles it, destroying him. *Bladebeak leaps onto one of Ruber's minions and attacks him to save Lady Juliana. *Caesar overpowering his former best friend Koba in psychological manner simply by mock him over his pain at hands of humanity. *James and his bug friends overpowering Spiker and Sponge by wrapping them up in Miss Spider's web. *Molly Weasley overpowers Bellatrix Lestrange and kills her for trying to kill her daughter Ginny Weasley. *After being taunted by Scut Farkus, Ralphie Parker goes nuclear and overpowers him. *The dogs, cats and rats helping Garfield to owerpowering Happy Chapman to save Odie. *Queen Elinor owerpowering Mor'du. *The Losers owerpowering It/Pennywise. *The Iron Giant has Parzival unleash Chucky on the Sixers and gives Art3mis an opening to destroy Mechagodzilla. Sho later uses a throwing star to (literally) disarm i-R0k as payback for harming the Iron Giant. *Omega Supreme bashes Sunstorm into the ground, kicks Ramjet aside, head-butts Blitzwing into the horizon, blows Lugnut away with his rear-head cannon, and blasts Slipstream with lasers. *Duma pins Abdullah to the ground and attacks him until Earl arrives and takes her away. *White Fang attacks Beauty Smith when he tries to steal him back. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes